Die Liebe zweier Saiyajins
by Son-Goku4
Summary: Son-Goku und Vegeta kämpfen mal wieder. Mehr verrate ich nicht. *grins*


Titel der Story: Die Liebe zweier Saiyajins  
Authorin: Son-Goku ( weiblich)  
E-mail: gokus-world@web.de  
ICQ: 129884242  
Homepages: www.gokus-world.de.vu und www.gokus-bedroom.de.vu ( Yaoi Page)  
Warnung: Yaoi ^^  
Kommentar: Ich finde Goku und Vegeta sind einfach so ein süßes Paar, findet ihr nicht auch?? ^^ Die Liebe zweier Saiyajins

Es war ein sonniger, heißer Tag. Vegeta saß vor seinem Haus auf der Wiese und kaute auf einem Grashalm herum.   
Vor ihm war ein großer, schöner See. Er nahm einige Steine, um sie in das klare Wasser zu werfen. Dann blickte er   
hinunter und schaute sich sein Spiegelbild im Wasser an. Er musste an Kakarott denken. Was würde er dafür geben,   
wenn Kakarott jetzt hier wäre. Es war immer aufregend mit ihm zu kämpfen. Kakarott gab immer sein bestes und er   
war wirklich sehr stark. Vegeta bewunderte ihn, obwohl er es nicht gerne zugab. „Ach Kakarott", seufzte Vegeta, tauchte  
seine Hand ins Wasser und das Spiegelbild verschwamm. Vegeta war in Gedanken versunken, als er plötzlich Bulmas   
Stimme hörte und hochschreckte. „VEGETA"

Er stöhnte genervt und erhob sich, um sich auf den Weg zu seinem Haus zurück zu machen. Bulma stand bereits da und   
wartete auf ihn.   
  
„Vegeta, wo warst du denn, ich wollte dir sagen, dass Son-Goku und Chichi uns gleich besuchen kommen.   
Ich habe gerade mit Chichi telefoniert!!"   
Vegetas Herz machte einen Sprung, als er das hörte, doch er tat so, als interessiere   
es ihn nicht besonders. „ Nur um mir DAS zu sagen störst du mich?", sagte Vegeta und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus.   
Bulma sah ihm nach und musste lachen. Sie war seine komische, unfreundliche Art gewöhnt. Bulma machte sich auf den   
Weg in die Küche, um den Kuchen, den sie gemacht hatte aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Dann stellte sie ihn auf den großen   
Esstisch im Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch. „So, jetzt warten wir nurnoch auf die Gäste", sagte Bulma und verteilte   
das Besteck. Vegeta saß ebenfalls am Tisch und stützte gelangweilt seinen Kopf mit der Hand. Als die Haustüre klingelte, hob  
er seinen Kopf und Bulma stürmte zu Türe.

„Da seid ihr ja", begrüßte sie Son-Goku und Chichi und umarmte ihre beste Freundin fest. „Kommt, setzt euch an den Tisch,   
ich habe euch einen leckeren Kuchen gebacken", sagte Bulma. Das ließ sich Son-Goku natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Er setzte   
sich und so schnell konnten die anderen gar nicht kucken, hatte er auch schon das erste Stück Kuchen gefuttert. Vegeta schaute  
ihn angewidert an.  
  
„Vielfraß", sagte er zu Kakarott, als diesem ein Stück Kuchen aus dem Mund hing. Chichi stieß Goku mit   
dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite und er futterte dann schließlich langsamer, um seine Frau nicht zu verärgern.„ Na Vegeta,   
fleißig trainiert?", fragte Goku und grinste den älteren Saiyajin an.  
  
„Na klar und heute werde ich dich besiegen", lachte Vegeta und grinste ebenfalls breit.   
„Müsst ihr eigentlich immer nur ans kämpfen denken?", fragte Bulma genervt und Vegeta stand auf.   
„Komm Kakarott, wir gehen trainieren?" Son-Goku schluckte hastig den letzten bissen runter, stand auf und ging mit Vegeta zur   
Haustüre raus. Vegeta knallte die Haustüre zu und Bulma stöhnte. „ Der macht mich fertig, Chichi." Chichi wusste genau wie   
Bulma sich fühlte, schließlich war ihr Mann genauso. Er dachte immer bloß ans Kämpfen und trainierte jeden Tag von früh bis   
spät, bis er schweißüberströmt duschen ging. Chichi legte die Hand auf Bulmas Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus, meiner ist ja   
genauso, sie sind eben Saiyajins, da kann man nichts machen!!" Plötzlich lachten sie beide schallend los.

Son-Goku und Vegeta waren auf eine einsame, unbewohnte Insel geflogen, um dort ungestört zu trainieren. Vegeta grinste und   
ging in Kampfstellung. „Du wirst es nicht leicht haben", lachte er. Son-Goku hatte schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr sehr viel trainiert,   
da er sich um seine Familie kümmern musste, aber er wollte Vegeta seinen Spaß nicht verderben. Goku ging ebenfalls in Kampfstellung.   
Vegeta stürmte auf ihn zu und setzte an, um ihn in den Magen zu schlagen, doch Goku hielt seine Faust fest und stieß ihm sein Knie in   
den Magen. Vegeta stöhnte auf und wankte zurück. Dann schoss er wieder auf den jüngeren zu und traf ihn mit der Faust im Gesicht.   
Son-Goku lief Blut aus dem Mund und er wischte es sich mit dem Handrücken ab. „Na Kakarott, aus der Übung?", fragte Vegeta   
spöttisch und flog in die Luft. Son-Goku grinste, teleportierte sich hinter seinen Gegner und schlug ihm mit der Handkante ins Genick.   
Vegeta wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und er wurde zu Boden geschleudert. „AAAAAAAAAAAH". Er erhob sich langsam und hielt   
sich mit einer Hand den Nacken. „Was für ein Schlag", dachte er bei sich und musste grinsen. Son-Goku landete vor ihm und lachte.   
„Willst du etwa schon aufgeben?" Das war zu viel für Vegeta. Kakarott machte sich doch tatsächlich über ihn lustig. Als hätte er schon   
einmal aufgegeben. „Pah, wenn hier einer aufgibt, dann bist das du!!", fauchte er ihn an und setzte zur nächsten Attacke an. Son-Goku  
war in der Zwischenzeit von der Hitze ein bisschen flau im Magen und er hörte Vegeta gar nicht zu. „FINAL FLASH", schrie Vegeta   
und schoss auf Goku. Dieser bemerkte es zu spät, wollte ausweichen, wurde jedoch an der Schulter gestreift. „AAAAAAAH"

Er fiel rückwärts zu Boden und hielt sich seine blutende Schulter. „Mist, ich habe nicht aufgepasst", kritisierte er sich selber. Ein Stück   
haut seiner Schulter war weggebrannt und es brannte furchtbar. Goku biss die Zähne zusammen und stand auf. Vegeta lachte, als er spürte   
das Kakarott nun geschwächt war. Son-Goku setzte zu einem Super-Kamehame-Ha an und schoss auf Vegeta. Dieser wich aus und   
Son-Goku teleportierte sich währendessen hinter seinen Gegner. Er holte aus und trat Vegeta mit aller Kraft in den Rücken.   
„AAAAAH", schrie Vegeta und wurde nach vorne in den Sand geschleudert. Er blieb regungslos liegen.   
Als er nach einigen Minuten immer noch da lag, machte sich Goku langsam Sorgen und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu.   
„Vegeta?", sagte er und bückte sich, um nach ihm zu sehen.   
  
Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser tritt ihn schon außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Son-Goku nahm seine Hand, um Vegeta zu schütteln,   
doch dieser schlug ihm plötzlich so feste vor den Brustkorb, dass Goku zurücktaumelte und kurz vor dem Wasser landete.   
„Hu Hu Hu, reingefallen, Kakarott," lachte er. „ Du bist immer noch naiv und dumm". Son-Goku blieb die Luft weg, er keuchte   
und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Doch Vegeta ließ ihm keine Atempause, er nahm seinen Gegner, hielt ihn am Kopf fest   
und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht ins Wasser. Goku hielt die Luft an und versuchte loszukommen, doch als Vegeta das merkte,   
nahm er Kakarotts Handgelenk und drehte es soweit hinter seinen Rücken, bis er nach Luft schnappte. Vegeta lachte laut.   
Goku bekam Wasser in den Hals und hustete es aus. Er zwang sich mit größter Anstrengung nicht mehr einzuatmen.   
Plötzlich wurde er von Vegeta hochgezogen und in den Sand geworfen. Son-Goku hustete und würgte, um sich von dem   
Wasser in seinem Hals zu befreien. Sein Brustkorb brannte. Dann sah er keuchend zu Vegeta hoch, der vor ihm stand.   
„Hast du gedacht, ich bringe meinen Gegner um? Nein, dann hätte ich ja keinen Spaß mehr," lachte Vegeta. 

Um Kakarotts Kopf drehte sich plötzlich alles, er versuchte sich mit einer Hand am Boden abzustützen, doch diese gab nach   
und Kakarott wurde Ohnmächtig. Vegeta schaute erstaunt zu seinem Gegner hinunter. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er Kakarott   
schon besiegt hatte. Er bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.  
  
„KAKAROTT", brüllte er ihn an, doch der andere Saiyajin bewegte sich nicht. Vegeta verfrachtete Son-Goku über   
die Schulter und flog mit ihm davon. Er konnte Kakarott nicht zu Bulma und Chichi bringen, da er dann wahrscheinlich  
großen Ärger von Chichi bekommen würde und sie würde vielleicht wieder anfangen zu flennen,   
also flog er mit ihm zu Son-Gokus Haus. Er landete und drückte gegen die Haustüre, als er merkte dass diese   
verschlossen war.   
  
„Warum schließt Chichi eigentlich immer ab, habt ihr so wertvolle Sachen im Haus?", fragte Vegeta genervt und trat   
die Tür ein. Er legte Kakarott vorsichtig auf´s Bett. Vegeta schaute seinen Kampfanzug an, der blutdurchtränkt von Gokus Blut war.   
Als ihn Vegeta so daliegen sah, fiel ihm zum ersten mal auf, wie schön er eigentlich aussah. Er kniete sich neber das Bett, nahm seine   
Hand und streichelte über Kakarotts weiches Gesicht. Als er an der Stelle, wo der Kampfanzug zerfetzt war Kakarotts muskulöse Brust sah,   
bemerkte er erst, wie sexy sein Körper eigentlich war. Was würde er dafür geben, einmal von ihm mit Absicht berührt zu werden,   
ja einmal mit ihm zu schlafen. Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass ein Prinz wie er etwas für den Unterklassekrieger   
Kakarott empfand, doch er konnte die Gedanken nicht verdrängen. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und gab dem Saiyajin einen Kuss.

Als Son-Goku etwas kaltes, nasses auf seiner Stirn spürte, öffnete er die Augen, doch er konnte zuerst nur verschwommen eine  
Person erkennen, die sich über ihn beugte. „Vegeta?", fragte er erschöpft und nach dem dritten Augenaufschlag konnte er das Gesicht   
Vegetas erkennen.  
  
„Du hast verloren, Kakarott", grinste Vegeta, machte den Waschlappen erneut nass und legte ihn auf Gokus Stirn.   
Son-Goku spürte, wie heiß seine Stirn war, er hatte wahrscheinlich Fieber vor Überanstrengung. „Setz dich mal auf", befahl Vegeta   
und Goku gehorchte. Der Prinz holte eine Salbe und setzte sich zu Kakarott auf´s Bett. Er hielt Gokus Schulter fest und schaute sich   
die Wunde an. „Du wirst es überleben", sagte er und Goku musste lachen. Vegeta strich mit den Fingern sachte die Salbe auf die Wunde   
und Goku zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als es anfing zu brennen. „Halt still", schimpfte der ältere und verteilte die Salbe vorsichtig.   
Kakarott biss die Zähne zusammen und lächelte schwach, als der Prinz fertig war. Vegeta grinste und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl   
neben ihm. Er beobachtete den mittlerweile eingeschlafenen Saiyajin genau.

Bulma und Chichi saßen immer noch am Tisch und redeten. Chichi musste plötzlich an ihren Mann denken. „Was Son-Goku und   
Vegeta wohl machen?", fragte sich Chichi und trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. „Na was wohl, sie kämpfen," lachte Bulma.   
Chichi war beunruhigt. „Ja, aber so lange?? Ich weiß nicht." Bulma versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.  
„ Sie gehen bestimmt danach noch Angeln, du weißt doch wie Son-Goku ist". „Ja, wahrscheinlich", sagte Chichi.   
„Bulma, kann ich heute bei euch schlafen, also ich meine natürlich nur, bis Son-Goku wieder kommt".   
Bulma räumte das Geschirr langsam ab. „Natürlich, Chichi"

_Son-Goku und Vegeta rannten und rannten und rannten, sie liefen um ihr leben, als sie von diesem riesigen Tier verfolgt wurden.   
Das Tier hatte das Gesicht von Chichi und es sah sehr wütend aus. „Ich werde dich kriegen, Son-Goku und dann wirst du dafür bezahlen,   
mich mit diesem Prinzen zu betrügen". Vegeta und Son-Goku liefen immer weiter und sie hörten die lauten Schritte des Tieres,   
die immer näher kamen. Son-Goku keuchte laut und blieb stehen. „Kakarott", schrie Vegeta und nahm seinen Freund an der Hand,   
um ihn weiterzuziehen, doch Son-Goku war zu erschöpft. Er ging auf die Knie und keuchte. Er blickte zurück und sah die riesige   
Chichi auf ihn zukommen. Schweißtropfen liefen seine Stirn herunter. Vegeta hielt ihn ganz fest im Arm, als Chichi den Fuß hob,  
um sie zu zertreten. Kakarott schaute entsetzt nach oben und klammerte sich an Vegeta fest.   
„Jetzt werde ich dir alles heimzahlen", schrie Chichi. „HAHAHAHA" Dann kam der Fuß auf sie zu.............._

„AAAAAAAAAH". Son-Goku schoss schweißgebadet in die Höhe und keuchte wild. Vegeta erhob sich sofort von seinem Stuhl   
und nahm ihn in den Arm. Kakarott zitterte und konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Sein Herz schlug wie wild und er kniff die Augen zusammen.   
„Kakarott, du hast nur schlecht geträumt, alles ist gut", versuchte Vegeta ihn zu beruhigen. Er streichelte mit seiner Hand Kakarotts Rücken   
und spürte, dass es ihn beruhigte. Son-Goku legte seinen Kopf an Vegetas Brust und atmete immer noch sehr beschleunigt.   
„ Ich bin ja bei dir", sagte Vegeta mit einer Stimme, die Son-Goku sehr fremd war. Vegeta gefiel es, von Kakarott berührt zu werden,   
wenn auch nur unabsichtlich, aber wenigstens etwas. Aber bald würde er dem Saiyajin näher kommen, näher als je zuvor.   
Er musste nur noch auf den richtigen Moment warten.

„Bulma, wir gehen jetzt mal zu uns rüber, okay? Ich will wenigstens wissen, wo sie sind" Chichi war besorgt. „Okay, wenn du meinst,   
wir gehen rüber". Bulma hielt das generve ihrer Freundin nicht mehr aus und gab deshalb nach. Als sie mit Bulmas Auto vor Chichis   
Haustür anhielten, erschrak Chichi fürchterlich. „Die Haustüre.....wer...wer hat sie eingeschlagen?" Chichi und Bulma stürmten ins Haus   
und sahen ihre beiden Männer. Son-Goku lag im Bett und Vegeta saß neber ihm auf einem Stuhl. „ Was macht ihr da?" rief Chichi und   
ging auf die beiden zu. „Also, ähm...."stammelte Vegeta und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Bulma ging auf Vegeta zu, schnappte   
ihn am Kragen und stieß ihn zu Boden. „Wenn du getan hast, was ich denke, dann bist du dran". Vegeta wurde etwas rot. Son-Goku   
lachte und beschloss, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Chichi, das war so. Wir haben gekämpft und ich.....na ja, er hat mich besiegt und dann hat   
Vegeta mich hierher gebracht", grinste Goku und umarmte Chichi. Vegeta spürte einen Stich im Herzen, als er das sah.   
Wie gerne würde er jetzt an ihrer Stelle sein.   
Bulma wollte Vegeta die Hand reichen, um ihm hoch zu helfen, doch dieser schlug ihre Hand weg und stand alleine wieder auf.   
„War ja klar", lachte Bulma und verabschiedete sich von Chichi, um mit Vegeta wieder nach Hause zu fahren.   
„Jetzt ist ja alles wieder okay", sagte Chichi und war überglücklich mit ihrem Mann im Arm. Vegeta drehte sich noch ein letztes mal   
zu Kakarott um, bevor er mit seiner Frau zur Türe hinaus ging.

Tage später trainierten Son-Goku und Vegeta im Gravitationsraum in Bulmas Keller. Sie waren beide schon total aus der Puste,   
da sie schon längere Zeit trainiert hatten. „ Bist du schon am Ende deiner Kräfte, Kakrott?", fragte Vegeta spöttisch und grinste seinen   
Gegner an. Son-Goku lachte. „Kuck doch erst mal dich an!!" Er stürmte auf Vegeta zu, um ihm in den Bauch zu schlagen, doch dieser   
wehrte den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab. Sie schlugen wild aufeinander ein, bis beide keuchend voreinander standen. Kakarott lehnte sich   
an die Wand und ließ sich heruntergleiten und Vegeta setzte sich neber ihn. Son-Goku lief der Schweiß runter. Er war ganz schön fertig   
und grinste Vegeta an. Wie gerne wollte dieser Kakarott jetzt den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen, doch er wusste nicht, wie der jüngere   
darauf reagieren würde. Als er Kakarott jedoch in die Augen sah hielt er es nicht mehr aus, nahm seine Hand und wischte den Schweiß aus   
Gokus Gesicht. Son-Goku wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte, er schaute Vegeta nur erschrocken an. So hatte er den Prinzen noch   
nie erlebt. „Du schwitzt ganz schön", meinte Vegeta und grinste. „Du aber auch", gab Goku zurück und lachte. 

Plötzlich beugte sich der Prinz zu Kakarott, hielt seine Hände fest und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.   
„Vegeta.....was soll das?", fragte Goku, nachdem er sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte, doch dieser hörte ihm gar nicht zu.   
Er fing an, an Gokus Hals zu saugen, während dieser den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Dann küsste er ihn wieder auf den Mund.   
Kakarott gefiel es irgendwie, er wusste auch nicht warum, aber er wehrte sich nicht. Er öffnete den Mund und spürte kurz darauf   
Vegetas Zunge darin. Er schlang seine Hände um Vegetas Hals und drückte ihn näher an sich. Vegeta setzte sich nun auf Goku und   
drückte ihn an den Schultern auf den Boden runter. Er ließ seine Hand unter das Oberteil des Kampfanzugs gleiten und massierte   
leicht Gokus Brustwarze. Goku keuchte, während Vegeta mit seiner Hand immer weiter runter wanderte und sich jetzt an seinem   
Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Goku spürte einen wahnsinnigen Druck im Unterleib, als er Vegetas Hand seinen Gürtel öffnen spürte.   
Vegeta bückte sich zu Goku runter und saugte erst leicht, dann immer heftiger an Gokus Lippen. Son-Goku öffnete auffordernd den   
Mund und tauschte mit Vegeta einen langen Zungenkuss aus. Goku warf plötzlich den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut auf, als er Vegetas   
Hand an seinem Glied spürte. „Das gefällt dir wohl", flüsterte der ältere ihm ins Ohr, als er spürte, wie Gokus Glied steif wurde.   
Vegeta ging von Goku runter, zerriss sich den Kampfanzug und setzte sich neber ihn. Goku wollte schon protestieren, doch dann   
merkte er, dass Vegeta ihm nur die Hose ausziehen wollte. Er massierte sanft Kakarotts Pobacken und dieser schloss die Augen.   
Goku konnte nicht glauben, dass der Prinz der Saiyajin so zärtlich sein konnte. Vegeta zog mit seinen Fingerspitzen lange Kreise   
auf Gokus Rücken bis zum Hintern. 

„Jetzt bin ich dran", meinte Goku, setzte sich auf und leckte dem nackten Prinzen über die   
Brust. Vegeta zuckte zusammen und grinste. Dann ließ er sich zurück auf den Boden sinken und Goku spreizte seine Beine.   
Vegeta erschrak und kurz darauf stöhnte er, als er sein Glied in Gokus Mund spürte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und krallte sich   
am Boden fest. „Kakarott, du elender...." Son-Goku grinste. Vegeta atmete schneller und kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stoppte Kakarott.   
Vegeta setzte sich genervt auf, doch dann spürte er die Hitze, die aus Gokus Körper stieg und seine Erregung stieg weiter an.   
Er sah dem jüngeren Saiyajin tief in die Augen. Sie waren so tief wie der Ozean und so schwarz wie die Nacht.   
Vegeta versank geradezu in diesen Augen. Er leckte an Gokus Ohr und flüsterte: „ Willst du mit mir schlafen?" Son-Goku war etwas erstaunt,   
aber er nickte trotzdem. Der Prinz drehte Goku auf den Bauch und setzte sich auf ihn, Goku schluckte, als er daran dachte,   
was jetzt kommen würde. Vegeta brachte Kakarott in die Richtige Position, indem er ihn an den Hüften packte. Son-Goku   
schrie vor Schmerz auf, als Vegeta in ihn eindrang. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hoffte, der Schmerz würde bald nachlassen.   
Der Prinz drückte Kakarotts Hände an den Boden und keuchte laut, während er langsam anfing sich in ihm zu bewegen.   
„Vegeta?", fragte Son-Goku mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Vegeta drückte Gokus Hände mit seinem Gewicht fester auf den Boden.   
„Entspann dich, das geht gleich vorbei". Vegeta bewegte sich noch vorsichtiger, doch er war so erregt, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel.   
Kakarott stöhnte laut auf, als der Schmerz plötzlich in Erregung überging und Vegeta grinste.

„Schneller...", keuchte Son-Goku und Vegeta stieß fester zu. Der Prinz wurde immer schneller und bei jedem Stoß stöhnte   
Goku laut auf. Er drang immer heftiger und tiefer in ihn ein und Son-Goku genoss Vegetas Bewegungen. Gokus schweißnasse   
Hände krallten sich am Boden fest, kurz darauf keuchte er laut auf und das Ergebnis von Vegetas heftigen Stößen lief seine   
Oberschenkel hinunter. Er zitterte und sein Herz raste. Sekunden später stöhnte auch Vegeta laut auf und ließ sich erschöpft   
auf Son-Goku sinken. Als sich seine Atmung wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, nahm er seine Hand und streichelte sanft über   
Son-Gokus Wange. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht weh getan", flüsterte er dem jüngeren ins Ohr. Son-Goku lächelte schwach.   
„Es war wunderbar, Vegeta!" Der Prinz rollte sich neben den jüngeren und legte die Hände auf dessen Brust. „Ich liebe dich!", keuchte  
er. Er spürte den rasenden Herzschlag Kakarotts und fühlte sich sicher. Son-Goku schloss die Augen und kurz darauf war er mit Vegeta  
in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. ^^

THE END

_Ich hoffe, meine kleine Geschichte hat euch gefallen. Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung darüber schickt,   
damit ich weiß, was ich beim nächsten mal besser machen kann. ^^ Eure weibl.Son-Goku___


End file.
